


Как дела в Квинсе?

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Честное слово, это первый нью-йоркский герой, который вызывает у Клэр умиление — и ещё что-то вроде материнских чувств.





	Как дела в Квинсе?

**Author's Note:**

> осторожно, за поворотом сюжета — каноничное стекло!  
> Основное действие происходит до фильма «Первый Мститель: Противостояние».

«Не выходи выбрасывать мусор ночью, не совершай ошибку».  
Надо было заказать себе такой магнитик на холодильник, думает Клэр. Чтобы всегда был перед глазами. Чтобы крепко зарубить себе на носу эту мудрую мысль.  
Вот так пойдёшь выбрасывать мусор ночью, а в итоге притащишь домой хрень с помойки.  
Этот — совсем мальчишка, судя по голосу и размеру плеч пиджака, который он вытащил из стоящего у мусорки рюкзака и испуганно прижимает к груди. И… костюм у него совсем придурочный. Сам что ли сшил, из синей и красной занавесок?  
Хотел уйти, это точно. Но у него явно что-то заело: клацает по запястью, и никакого чуда не случается.  
— Поломалось? — дружелюбно интересуется Клэр.  
— Поломалось.  
И сам он тоже немножко поломался: паршивая дешёвая ткань тёмная и липнет к плечу.  
— Х-хорошо, что вы не с пустым ведром. Тётя говорит, что это к неудаче.  
Клэр демонстративно вываливает содержимое ведра в мусорный бак: этому чуваку бояться неудачи уже поздно. Он перестаёт мучить свой хилый геройский обвес и пытается быстро напялить пиджак прямо поверх костюма и уйти, пока не начались дурацкие вопросы. Даже не задумывается, почему Клэр их не задаёт.  
Потому что ей, блин, надоело.  
— У тебя кровь, — говорит она очередному неудачнику. — Могу помочь.  
— Я думал, девушки боятся крови.  
— Если бы девушки боялись крови, хреново бы им было раз в месяц.  
Парень в красно-синем смущается и не возражает, когда Клэр тянет его за собой к чёрной лестнице.

***

Выглядит это феерически тупо: очередной весь из себя глубоко «инкогнитый» герой сначала страшно стесняется снимать верх своего костюма и делает это, лишь услышав, что Клэр — медсестра, а потом обеими руками вцепляется в маску, тянет на подбородок.  
— Нет. Не сниму. А то вы ещё напишете на ютубе, кто я.  
— У тебя имя, фамилия и адрес на лбу вытатуированы?  
— У меня нет татуировок.  
— Мама не разрешает? — Клэр усаживает парня на стул на кухне, обтирает с худенькой, по-мальчишески тонкой ещё, но явно сильной руки кровь. Ничего страшного, в общем-то. Пуля чуть-чуть скользнула по плечу, больше крови и испуга, чем реальной опасности, но обработать не мешает.  
— Мамы у меня тоже нет, — выдаёт он после долгого молчания.  
Клэр вздыхает — и не знает, как это комментировать.  
Он же правда совсем мальчишка, и грудь безволосая, и шрамов пока нет, и ещё не наглый. Но уже безголовый.  
Или уже в отчаянии.  
— Бросай это, пацан. Как будто в Адской кухне таких не хватало, — бурчит она, и парень шипит в свою тряпочную маску — антисептик жжётся.  
— Я не из Клинтона, — ух, какой грамотный, какой интеллигентный, называет вещи не своими именами, а как на карте написано. — Я из Квинса.  
— Гастролёр, значит?  
— Типа того. Эти… Ограбили обменный пункт, а я прилепился на машину сверху, ехал с ними. Они ничего не заметили.  
— Пожалуй, не хочу уточнять про «прилепился». Сколько их хоть было?  
— Трое.  
— И ты их отмудохал? — Клэр слишком увлекается, стараясь залатать мальчишке плечо покрасивее. Ему ещё с этим жить — если бросит, конечно, дурью маяться.  
— Да. Я их побил и сдал в полицию.  
Честное слово, это первый нью-йоркский герой, который вызывает у Клэр умиление — и ещё что-то вроде материнских чувств.  
— Только начал этим заниматься?  
Он мотает головой. Молча.  
— Но поранился впервые.  
— Ага. Но я давно… Да, уже давно. На ютубе много роликов про Человека-Паука. Первый раз… Зазевался.  
Клэр осторожно заклеивает рану повязкой, любуется на свою работу — и грустно вздыхает.  
Парень всё понимает правильно.  
— Нет, не уговаривайте, — просит он. — Я это делаю, чтобы помочь людям. Чтобы было спокойнее.  
— Да я и не собираюсь.  
Бесполезно, ага.  
— Просто запомни, где я живу, вдруг ещё занесёт, — Клэр убирает аптечку и ставит чайник, пока поздний гость одевается. — Не хочешь чаю, кстати?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— А пиццу?  
Он поворачивается к ней, и Клэр готова спорить на всю зарплату, что там, под маской — трагическая тень сомнения. Мэтт в своих костюмах хотя бы есть может.  
А это пучеглазое недоразумение ещё и очень забавно смотрится с белой рубашкой, строгим костюмом и почти завязанным галстуком.  
— Буду, — решается он. Садится обратно и задирает маску до носа. — Вы такая хорошая. Спасибо вам… простите?  
— Клэр.  
— Спасибо, Клэр.  
— А чего ты, кстати, такой нарядный?  
— Да соврал тёте, что иду на танцы с девчонкой.

***

Они видятся ещё шесть раз. Дважды Клэр открывает Человеку-Пауку окно и латает его раны; в другие четыре он, оказываясь поблизости, заносит ей шоколадки или пиццу. Маску при ней он так и не снимает, но Клэр почему-то не смешно называть мальчишку Паучком. Нет ничего забавного в том, что школьник-сирота носится по Нью-Йорку и пытается сделать то, чего взрослые-то не могут.  
И ещё Клэр совершенно нелепо кажется, что она чуть-чуть за него в ответе.  
Поэтому она регулярно смотрит ролики на ютубе — и шутит, что она для этого ещё не слишком старая, — а ещё обязательно следит за новостями, чтобы узнать, как дела в Квинсе. Когда она видит Паучка в аэропорту Берлина — удивляется, матерится, но радуется, что у него новый костюм; когда Паучок разбирается с тем крылатым сумасшедшим, Клэр им гордится, как будто имеет к этому отношение.

После того, как полмира превращается в пепел в одно мгновение, а Клэр почему-то остаётся, она две недели напрасно переключает каналы и обновляет ютуб.


End file.
